Banned!
by Caisu
Summary: The government bans Duel Monsters! What is the gang going to do? Read and find out. Rateing is for later chapters and may go up.
1. News

I just felt like writeing this. It acctually turned out better than I thought it would, so enjoy my odd ideas and R&R!!! Please!

###########################The Kaiba Mansion. ###########################

It was a typical Wednesday morning. Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba corp., was in his usual rush to answer phone calls, do last minute work, eat breakfast and get his little brother, Mokuba, to school on time. And, as always, he was failing at the last one.  
  
Mokuba was sat at the kitchen table watching TV while eating his breakfast. The program he was watching finished, so he began to flick through the channels in search of something worth watching.  
  
When no interesting programs presented themselves, he settled for the news, there were usually some mildly interesting or really funny and completely wrong articles on at this time in the morning.  
  
- ...Consequentially Mr. Acon was arrested for the murder of Miss Zeo following a court case on July 27.  
  
And finally, a new law enforced from next week took the whole of the dueling community by force, when government officials announced that the popular card game, Duel Monsters, is to be banned from August 1.  
  
It is soon going to made illegal to be in possession of any Duel Monster cards, memorabilia or Duel Disks. Heavy fines will be enforced to make sure these new laws are followed. Companies and organizations that have any contact with the game will be closed, and will have to apply for government approval to re-open, but will no longer be able to sell Duel Monster related merchandise. –  
  
"SETO!!! SETO, YOU HAVE TO COME AND SEE THIS!!!"  
  
"Mokuba, how many times do I have to tell you not to yell like that! What is so important that you have to level the manor and can't just come and find me?"  
  
"Look at this article! You're not going to believe it!"  
  
- The new laws have been created following complaints from worried parents that the game is disrupting their children's education and is creating a race of self centered and overly competitive individuals. –  
  
"What is this article about Mokuba?"  
  
"There're banning Duel Monsters! All companies associating with the game are going to be closed and it's going to be made illegal to be in possession of anything related to it! Look!" Mokuba exclaimed, grabbing the newspaper off the table and shoving it under his brother's nose.  
  
"Oh crap." Seto muttered as he read the article.  
  
- some companies will not be granted permission to re-open, regardless of anything said or written by the owner or anyone else. Here is a list of those companies; some may be changed at a later date, and others may be added. – a list of companies rolled down the screen while the two Kaibas searched it, sure that Kaiba Corp. would be on the list as it was the main supplier for duelists. And sure enough, there it was.  
  
"Seto.... What are you going to do? I mean..."  
  
"I know what you mean, Mokuba, and quite frankly, I really don't know."  
  
Just then the phone rang and Seto reached blindly for it, as he laid his hand on the device he put it to his ear, (A/N: As you do with phones! ) he willed his voice to be normal as he answered, but he failed, his voice cracking as he greeted the person.  
  
"Hello?" he said uncertainly, not sure if he wanted to know who was speaking or what they wanted.  
  
"Hello Kaiba. I take it you read the article."  
  
"Yeah... If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm just a bit in shock still, it's Yugi."  
  
"Why? What's this gonna do to you?"  
  
"Did you see the whole list of companies and shops that were closed?"  
  
"No, I had to turn away to answer the phone."  
  
"Well, you're not the only one who's stumped for an income now. They closed the game shop. What are we going to do? No one will employ two teens, Yami and me are going to end up on the streets and Grandpa's going to have to go to a council home! You have to be able to do something!"  
  
"If I could do you think I'd be scared half to death of ending up back at the orphanage with Mokuba? I'm as stuck as you are, Yugi. I'm sorry, I'd help if I could."  
  
"..."  
  
"I was half expecting everyone to turn to me, and you have to believe me Yugi, there's nothing anyone can do. But I doubt you'll end up on the street. The government can't take away a person's only source of income, then not offer them shelter. Besides, half of the world plays Duel monsters, almost all of America, they'll be so many protests and other complaints that this won't last long."  
  
"I suppose... but what are we going to do in the meantime? They're demolishing all the main buildings associated with Duel Monsters, all the shops and everything. We're gonna be homeless!"  
  
"I already said, Yugi, it's against a load of human rights acts to deliberately make someone homeless and not offer help. You'll at least have a roof over your head."  
  
"But what about you and Mokuba?"  
  
"I'm probably going to have to sell the manor and buy somewhere a lot smaller, then try and make a living. There are some nice people, it's not going to be the end of the world."  
  
"Yami thinks it is! He's mopping around cursing in a load of languages I've never heard, and Grandpa's just sat on the sofa downing a bottle of Baileys, which I really need to take off him, hang on."  
  
"How about I just let you go? I need to sort some things out now. I have to start making preparations for moving, that means finding another place and packing up here, which'll take forever."  
  
"ok, I really need to do the same, but we haven't got the money to move."  
  
"You'll be ok, Good luck and I'll see you around."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As soon as Seto put the phone down, he was hit by Mokuba, who was sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.  
  
"How could this happen? Where did we go wrong? What did we do to deserve this? I don't want things to change! I don't want to go back to the orphanage!"  
  
Seto just sighed. How was he supposed to answer those questions?  
  
Ring Ring! Ring Ring!  
  
"Does that confounded phone ever stop ringing?" Seto muttered as he reached to pick it up again.  
  
"Hello?" he grumbled.  
  
"Sorry Grumpy Puss! Didn't mean to disturb you!" came the sarcastic, irritable voice from the other end of the line.  
  
"What do you want, Mutt?"  
  
"Only to say me and the gang are organizing a protest, if you were interested."  
  
"And you're gonna do this, How?"  
  
"Err.... Let me see. We're all gonna turn up on said date and time then hurl things at the government buildings."  
  
"I mean how are you planning to organize this without getting caught?"  
  
"Call everyone? I was wondering if you had one of those automatic dialers I could borrow, save me the trouble of having to call everyone in the phone book."  
  
"Yes, I have one, and no, you can not borrow it. You can buy it, but not borrow it."  
  
"Buy it?"  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot you wouldn't know what that meant. Well you see Pup, you give me money, and I give you the auto dialer."  
  
"I know how you fuckin' buy stuff Kaiba, I'm not a complete idiot!"  
  
"Really? You act like you are."  
  
"Shut up! Why are you selling it?"  
  
"I'm selling up. Probably gonna move to Japan or England. If I get enough from the manor."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's no point in me staying here. I'll have a better chance of getting mine and Mokuba's lives back to normal if we go to another country."  
  
"Hum, Ryou's saying he's gonna go back to England to. Says he has a small company there that he's going to work on."  
  
"Really? Anyone else going?"  
  
"Err, Yami's trying to persuade Yugi and Solomon to move to Egypt, but, I don't think that's gonna happen. Ishzo, Malik and Marik actually ARE going to Egypt, Mai's going to Japan, along with Têa. I think that's it."  
  
"You and Tristen staying?"  
  
"Oh yeah, and Duke's taking Tristen to Spain, don't ask why."  
  
"So you're the only one staying?"  
  
"Yeah, couldn't move if I wanted to. We don't have the money. Serenity's staying though!"  
  
"So when's this protest then?"  
  
"Next week, the day the laws are enforced. Tristen's saying he's gonna bring his sniper gun and try and 'pick off the prick' as he keeps saying."  
  
"I wouldn't advise him to do that."  
  
"That's what I said. Anyway, I've got a whole phone book to go through and a max of $50.00 on the phone bill to do it with, so, see ya!"  
  
That was... odd thought Seto as he put the phone down.


	2. The Protest

Seto'sGal: Chapter twoooooooooooooooo! Um, yeah, sorry, I'm high 'cause I'm going to Spain with my best mate the day after tomorrow, so that's Monday!  
  
Keisha: Monday generally comes after Sunday, which generally comes after Saturday, so you don't have to bore all your readers by telling them stuff they already know!  
  
Rea: stop being horrid! She's just excited!  
  
Loon: yeah, we'd realized that!  
  
Rea: stop being sarcastic!  
  
Seto'sGal: shut up! I need to thank the reviewers for being nice!  
  
Loon: all right, we'll shut up now.  
  
Seto'sGal: thank you! Now, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, here are your replies!:  
  
Yami Shizuka: nice idea, but I don't put Odion in my stories really, and Seto doesn't like Serenity in this story, he's only going to the protest 'cause it's all he can really do. If you think about it, if he tries writing to the government, what good is it going to actually do? You'll have to see what happens and how they get it sorted.  
  
Konami Ishtar: thanks! I just felt in the mood to write an overly exaggerated story involving the U.S. government, and this is what rolled off my fingers! Glad it's not a load of rubbish.  
  
BloodMistress: here's the update, by the way, I think you deserve an award! You've reviewed every chapter of every story I've written! Thank you soooooooo much! &Throws you chocolate, sweets or whatever else you want I can reasonably give you& thanks again!  
  
Dark mage of the sea 13: George W. Bush? The ban isn't his fault directly, but I can weasel it 'round to it being inadvertently his fault. Because if he hadn't left the country in the care of...err... yeah, I haven't posted that yet, so you're going to have to keep reading to find out who he leaves in charge and what the consequences of the protest are!  
  
Seto'sGal: well, that's the review replies done,  
  
Keisha: finally!  
  
Seto'sGal: Shut up! Now, enjoy the story!  
  
Loon: you're forgetting something.  
  
Seto'sGal: am I? Oh yeah! I don't own YGO. Now on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
############################## A week Later, At the protest. ################################  
  
"I can't believe I'm here." Seto muttered as he looked around the street.  
  
"Kaiba! Kaiba! Hey! Over here!" he turned to see Joey along with Tristen, Duke, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Ishizo, and Mai waving at him enthusiastically from a few meters away.  
  
"Glad you could make it!" Joey said, skidding to a halt in front of Seto.  
  
"Yeah! With you backing this it's sure to be a hit!" Ryou yelled.  
  
"I get the feeling this is gonna turn into a autograph signing session actually." Mai muttered.  
  
"Why...?" Seto said uncertainly.  
  
"Joey went through the whole phone book, children, adults, teens, boys and girls."  
  
"Everyone in Domino basically." Seto said in answer to Tristen's list.  
  
"Not just Domino, Kaiba, the whole of America!" Yugi chimed in.  
  
"Hey! You lot here for the protest?" Came a calm, American accented voice that they all knew too well.  
  
"Yup, the whole of America." Joey grumbled, forcing a smile before turning around.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Oh, the cheating squirt, still dueling then?" Keith said, stopping in front of Joey and eyeing him.  
  
"Yes, Keith, I'm still dueling, you? Or did you quit after our duel?" Said the blond with a smirk. Seto raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why would he quit after dueling you?! Don't tell me you actually managed to beat him?!"  
  
"Yes, Kaiba, I did. That's how I came second in the Duelist Kingdom." Joey muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Cool it you lot, we're supposed to be united here!" Duke said, getting ready to separate a fight between any of the three teens. But to his surprise, Seto got there first.  
  
"Jeez Pup, I was only kidding! I've seen him duel, I don't doubt you beat him!"  
  
"Why you stuck up, scrawny little brat!" Keith yelled, lunging at Seto, who simply side stepped him and put a foot on the small of his back when he fell.  
  
"Like Duke said, we're supposed to be a team." Seto said, glaring at Keith.  
  
"I tell you! This is the right place!" came the voice of someone who sounded as though he'd just swallowed a balloon full of helium.  
  
"And I tell you! We are on the wrong side of Domino!" came the angered voice of his companion.  
  
"And here's Rex and Weevil." Joey said, once again forcing a smile before turning to the pair.  
  
"You're in the right place, nice of you to come!" Joey said, still with that forced smile.  
  
"Why did he invite all these people if he doesn't like them?" Seto muttered to Yugi who was stood next to him.  
  
"'Cause this isn't about whose friends with who, this is about taking the government down a peg or two! They can't just go 'round banning things and getting away with it!"  
  
"Joey! How ya doin' mate?! How's ma fisherman?"  
  
"All's great Mako! 'part from this ban"  
  
"Yes, I couldn't believe ma ears when I heard! Great whales of the sea! I thought this would be it!"  
  
"Oh. My. God! There they are!"  
  
"He looks so hot!"  
  
"Better than in all those newspaper articles!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh shut up! Yami's way hotter!"  
  
"No! you need you're eyes looking at!"  
  
"Joey's just some random street punk!"  
  
"He's still totally hot!"  
  
"How can you not think Kaiba's the hottest?! Mouto's a squit and Wheeler looks like any average punk his age!"  
  
"I like short guys!"  
  
"Hot 'n' ruff! That's how I like 'em!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Yeah! Stop insulting my bishie!"  
  
"Who said he was yours?!"  
  
"Me! so hand's off!"  
  
By this time Yami was a bright red, along with Joey, but Seto looked as though this sort of conversation was normal around him, which it was.  
  
"I'm not that short!" Yami moaned indignantly.  
  
"And I'm not just any old street punk!"  
  
"Don't hear any complaints about the 'Hot 'n' Ruff' comment!" Seto smirked.  
  
"That, Is a compliment." Joey growled, going even redder, if that was possible.  
  
"Joey, please don't tell me they're here for the protest." Yami muttered, a pleading tone in his voice.  
  
"They sounded as though they were looking for us." Seto replied, cringing as he heard a comment one of the girls had made about him.  
  
"I take what I said about autographs back," said Mai with a grin,  
  
"I think they'll be after more than that!"  
  
"Hum." Duke muttered, looking distinctly pissed.  
  
"What's up with you?!" Joey scowled.  
  
"Joey, Kaiba and Yami. What the hell do you think the problem is?!"  
  
"How can you like that sort of attention?!" Yami exclaimed, looking disbelievingly at Duke.  
  
###################################### Half an Hour Later. ###############################  
  
"Take that you lousy officials!" Joey yelled, grabbing another of the makeshift bombs from the bucket at his side, lighting it, and throwing it towards the White House.  
  
"Go rot in hell!" some other random person yelled, also throwing one.  
  
############################ On Top of a Near-by building #################################  
  
"Kaiba! On your left! Towards Joey!" Tristen exclaimed, firing his own sniper gun repeatedly into a group of police trying to restore order.  
  
"Got ya!" Seto yelled back, hitting the official square between the eyes.  
  
Seto's shots were a lot more precise, so he didn't waste as many bullets hitting his targets as Tristen did, also, Tristen hit a lot of random people by accident, which Seto was trying to avoid doing at all costs.  
  
From their vantage point, the two brunettes could see the flares of shadow magic occasionally flaring up in the midst of all the chaos. They could also pick out their friends and were making a special effort to keep the officials away from them. But they were fighting a losing battle, and they knew it.  
  
"Well, look what we have here." Came a cool voice from behind the pair, and as they rolled over to look at whoever it was, their blood ran cold. How could they have been found?!  
  
"You're coming with us." Another official said. And at those words, Seto and Tristen were hauled to their feet and had their guns confiscated before being ruffly shoved into a van and cuffed to some railings.  
  
"Do you know who I am? You idiots! Let us out! We were helping you!" Seto yelled in a vain attempt to get them released, but to no avail. The officer simply scowled at them and slammed the door in their faces. 


	3. Him

Seto'sGal: Hello everyone! Me back again!

Keisha: Oh dear, we're for it now.

Rea: Don't be so mean!

Loon: Yeah, she's just happy 'cause she's on her summer holidays and has seven whole weeks to do what she wants!

Keisha: Namely type.

Seto'sGal: I don't think anyone's gonna have a problem with that. Now let's get the reviews done please

Keisha: Ok:

Dark mage of the sea 13: Sadly, I'm not gonna tell you here what happens in this chapter! You'll have to read and find out! But Seto dosen't escape my sadistic nature! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

BloodMistress: YAY!!!!! &Huggles& Thatnkyouthankyouthankyou!!!!

Keisha: Now on with the story!

Rea: Not quite...

Loon: oh yeah, Keisha, would you do the honers?

Keisha: If I have to, Seto'sGal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the American Government, or whips.

Seto'sGal: Give the story line for this chapter away why don't you.

Keisha: I was only doing the disclaimer!

Loon: On with the chapter, before they kill eachother.

Rea: good idea, Enjoy!

######################### An Hour Later. After the Protest. #####################  
  
"Great job everyone! That was excellent!"  
  
"We really kicked some government butt!"  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
"Do you reckon that'll do it?"  
  
"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"Hey, anyone seen Tristen or Kaiba?" Duke asked, looking around for his love. (Tristen, NOT Seto!)  
  
"We lost them about half way through. I nearly got caught 'cause of them!"  
  
"What d'ya mean we lost them?!" Duke yelled at Joey, hoping to god they hadn't got caught.  
  
"I dun know what happened to them, just that they stopped firing about halfway through."  
  
######################### With Seto and Tristen in the White House. #########################  
  
The two brunettes were blindfolded, lead down corridors and finally the struggling pair were thrown down in front of a big, oak desk.  
  
"So, you are the two murderers that shot down half our men. We had to call the army because of you two!"  
  
"Do we look like we give a shit?! Do you know how many lives you've messed up?!"  
  
"I was actually going to be nice to you, you know, but considering what you've just said, I don't think I will be. Now, you will tell me what that was for and who was leading it! Now, before I have to make you talk!"  
  
"You're not allowed! Torture is prohibited by human rights laws!"  
  
"I know, but laws can be changed. And exceptions can be made. I know you have a very high pain tolerance, Seto, but I also know your weaknesses! What's wrong boy?! Don't you recognize me?!"  
  
"Recognize you?! How can I recognize you if I can't see you?!"  
  
"My voice still haunts your nightmares, I know it does, yet still you don't know who I am? Come now, Seto, I always thought you were intelligent, obviously I was wrong!" and the man brought a broad hand down, smack across the brunette's face. Seto bit his lip. He was not going to cry, yell or tell them anything.  
  
"I'll die before I tell you the time of day or anything else!"  
  
"You won't know the time of day soon!"  
  
"Kaiba? Who is this? You know him, I know you do. Hell, I know him, I just can't put my finger on who he is."  
  
"Tristen, I don't know this bastard. He's some official or other, you probably saw him on the news at some point."#  
  
"Come on Seto. Drag up those old memories, that old fear, and prepare to live a nightmare like none you've ever known!"  
  
"You know, I think I heard that on a horror movie. And just like you, it wasn't very scary."  
  
"I thought you'd grown up from the sniveling little brat I trained! I was obviously wrong! I would have thought owning a multi-billion dollar company would have matured you a bit."  
  
"Trained..." Seto began to shake slightly as realization dawned on him. All that had been said made sense now. He swallowed. He was not going to let this bastard have the last laugh! He didn't last time, and he wasn't about to now!  
  
"Go rot in hell!" He yelled. This time it wasn't a hand that hit his cheek; he could just see the leather strap in his line of vision, and heard the order for his shirt to be removed.  
  
The whip cracked down on his back, and he couldn't help the tears that had gathered at the corner of his eyes. Tears of pain, fright and frustration. He was soon on all fours, panting harshly and whimpering from the repeated blows to his back.  
  
As the whip cracked down again, and the burning sensation shot through him. It broke some of his resolve, and he dropped back so his forearms were on the floor and his bottom was on his feet. He was still panting, trying his hardest not to cry out as the burning agony flooded through him over and over again. He was not going to give in! He had not cracked before, and he was not going to now! Never would he bow to, or beg for forgiveness or mercy from this sadistic bastard he was forced to share his name with!


	4. The Phonecall

Hello!!!!!!!! Gomen nasai! I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've ben at a stupid summer camp, and when I got back the internet connection was being stupid and I couldn't upload stuff. . Anyway! what matters is the updates here, right?

Youko/Kurama's Rose: Yupyupyup!

Pharaoh Star Yami: I was going to torture Joey, but oh well, Yami it is!

Dark mage of the sea 13: Or is he... Read and find out!

BloodMistress: I really need to give you a prize! You've reviewed every chapter of every story of mine since you started reading them! Thank you! I will give you anything I legally can, just tell me in you're next review if you want.

Now everyone; onto the fic!

################## Normal POV. Back With the Rest of the Gang. #################

"There's no answer on his mobile." Duke muttered, pressing the re-dial button for the hundredth time. It finally stopped ringing and a gruff voice answered in an irritated tone.

"Who the hell are you?! Stop calling this bloody number!"

Duke was slightly taken aback, but he now had an idea of what had happened to his love; and Kaiba.

"I need to speak to Tristen Taylor."

"He's not here."

"But this is his mobile number. Did you mugg him or something?"

"No. He is in government care."

"Why?"

"He was caught with another brunette firing on our men."

"Tristen?! Surly not! I need to talk to either him, someone who represents him, or whoever is in charge where ever you are."

"I can not connect you to any of those persons."

"Why?"

"Because, like I said, Mr. Taylor is busy, he has no representative, and Mr. Kaiba is busy also."

"Kaiba?!?! That basted? Why's he in charge of the government all of a sudden?"

"Mr. G. Kaiba has been covering for Mr. G. W. Bush for the past month. And I will be ordering your arrest if you use that language to your superior again."

"Mr. G. Kaiba? That's not Seto..."

"'Course it's bloody not!" Joey yelled, grabbing the phone from Duke.

"Look you basted! I'm the one you want! I organized this! Let the others go!"

"Look, you're just some kid. And I don't take orders or bribes from kids."

"I am not a kid! I'm 16!"

"You didn't let me finish. I could do a trade. You for one of the brunettes, Tristen I think your friend called him."

"No, both of them."

"I can not release Kaiba. My boss wants him. But if you really are leading this, I could trade you for the other one."

Joey stopped and thought. If they had him too, he could be with Seto, (A/N: They're not together, but Joey has a huge crush on Seto. Just to clear that up.) but G. Kaiba was Seto's step dad; Joey knew he'd mistreated Seto, but not to what extent.

"If you look at it in trade value, the leader of the group you want, for some kid who was just going along with him, isn't a very good deal for me."

"I've already told you the terms, take them or leave them. Call me back in five minutes, or the whole deal is void." And with that the phone went dead.

################################## With Seto and Tristen. #################################

"Kaiba? Kaiba, are you ok?" the tentative voice said as it filled Seto's head.

"Fine, I think." The taller brunette answered, rubbing his head as he sat up, wincing at the pain that shot through his back.

"Basted" Seto muttered as he twisted to see the damage done to his back. When he laid his eyes on it however, he gasped and almost passed out again.

Although his back was bloody and a mass of burning nerves and pain, he could make out the cuts on it. They made up a capital letter 'K', complete with flicks, like you would get on a computer, with a serpent enter-twining in-between the bars. It was well done, and looked as though it was done at a tattoo parlor, except for the fact that he really didn't want it, and he knew the cuts would scar.

"Damn you Gozeburo." He murmured, relaxing slightly and slipping his shirt and coat on, after shaking them out, before gingerly lying back on the hard, cold concrete floor of the small cell they were sitting in. The cold floor helped to numb the pain, but it was still terribly uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you're ok? You were pretty messed up when they threw you in here." Tristen said, leaning over Seto so his face was all the brunette could see.

"I will be if you leave me alone."

"Look, Kaiba..."

"Don't call me that! I don't want to be related to that sadistic basted in any way!"

"Seto..."

"And don't call me by my first name either! Do you have any manners?!"

"Well what am I gonna call you then?"

"How about you don't talk to me?"

"But I'll go mad sat in here in silence! Come on! It's not like you're the only one suffering here!"

"Go on then, what did he do to you?"

"Err...."

"Exactly, the only reason you're suffering is 'cause you've been separated from your toy."

"Toy? If you mean Duke he is in no way a toy! We're in love! Which is something I wouldn't expect you to know anything about!"

"... Shut up, leave me alone."

"You're just a sore loser and a pathetic weakling!" Tristen had overstepped the line with this comment, and by the time he realized it, he was pinned up against the wall by Seto, who looked like he was about to kill him.

"I am not a weakling! Think before you open your big, fat mouth! I've put up with more than you can even imagine!"

"So tell me then. I doubt it can compare with me. My parents abandoned me when I was nine and I've had to make a living for myself since then; you can't have been through worse."

"You want to bet on that?"

"Go on then. Tell me. I told you."

"You told me by choice, I don't want to tell you. But I can tell you for definite I've been through worse."

"Oh, good, you're awake."

"Of course I am. Thanks to him." Seto muttered, turning away from the newcomer.

"I just though your friend might like to know we've had an offer for an exchange." The stranger said.

"Exchange? With who? Why?"

"With some other boy that called, 'cause he's more useful than you."

"Who?" Seto said, finally turning around to look at the speaker.

"Don't know his name, just that he's the leader of the rebels."

"Joey? Why would he want to be in here?" Seto muttered, more to himself than the stranger.

"Don't ask me, I only know what I've been told." The other man said, before turning to leave, but he stopped after a few steps and said,

"By the way, Mr. Kaiba will see you both later. Until then, he'd rather you didn't kill each other." And with that he left.

"Basted" Seto muttered again before lying back down on the floor and trying to get some sleep.

######################################################################

R&R please!


	5. Shocks

"Kaiba, Taylor, Wake up, Mr. Kaiba will see you now."

"Wonderful." Seto muttered in reply to the voice that had awoken him from his uneasy slumber. There was the sound of the lock on the door being unlocked, then the rusty old door opened, squeaking as it went. Seto got up off the floor and stalked out of the door, stopping to wait for Tristen. Now you are probably thinking, why the hell didn't he run a mile while no one was watching? In truth, Seto would have run, but he'd already scouted the CCTV cameras in the area on the way in, and knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid them, not unless he disabled them, and he wouldn't be able to do that discreetly or without setting the alarms off. He was stuck, again, and didn't like admitting it.

Tristen was finally hauled out of the cell, as he had been refusing to move, and the three set off down the same hallways they had come down before.

Once they reached that same room, the sight the greeted them was one Seto, and Tristen it seemed, had been dreading.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled upon seeing his little brother, an at the same time;

"Kerry!" Tristen yelled, instantly aware of the second person in the room.

"You sick basted! How can you even think of this?!" Tristen yelled as he strained against the guard that was holding him, Seto doing the same, both trying to get to their siblings. The girl, that turned out to be Tristen's older sister, turned from where she was to look at him, or she turned her head in his direction. It was blatantly obvious that she was blind, but what shocked Seto most was when she gently touched various areas on her body and Tristen stopped struggling, hanging limp in the guards' grip.

"Seto! Get this freak off me! Please! Just do what he says!" Mokuba yelled, twisting in the grip of his stepfather, the sight made Seto's blood boil as he pulled harder against the guard, but all was in vain, there was nothing he could do.

"Seto, Kerry said that your stepfather said that if you don't hand the company over to him and back this ban, then he's gonna kill me Mokuba and Joey when he arrives. And Kerry. Please, just do it, a company and a card game aren't worth four lives." Tristen begged, still looking at the ground. Seto looked back up into his brother's frightened eyes, Tristen was right, it wasn't worth it.

"Don't do it! You know you'll have more problems if you agree than if you don't! And who said he wouldn't just kill everyone, including you, anyway?!" Came a shout from the door as two more guards came in, accompanying...

"Yami?!" everyone in he room except Kerry and the guards yelled when they laid eyes on the newest person.

"Well, looks like this is the perfect opportunity for me to prove I'm not bluffing. Hold him." Gozeburo said as he threw Mokuba into the grip of another guard,

"Yami, what a **pleasant **surprise. You know, I was expecting one Joseph Wheeler, but you, as always, have decided to get involved. Well, as you seem to like the spotlight, why don't I give all these people a little show? Hmm? What do you say?"

"I say, you fuck off and stop terrorizing people! Anyway, aren't you dead?" Yami growled, his voice dripping with resentment.

"Fine then, have it your way. You'll soon see I am very much alive!" And with that, he struck Yami harshly across the cheek, earning him a pained yelp from the teen now lying at his feet.

"You're pathetic you know, just like that little bitch that I have the embarrassment of sharing my name with."

Seto growled lightly at this statement, but didn't move an inch, he wasn't stupid, and he didn't have a death wish for himself. Yet.

Yami yelped again and curled up as he was stuck again in the stomach. He would have moved, he would have fought, but his hands were tied and his ankles shackled, he was a prisoner of war, the same as everyone there. Well, a kind of war.

A foot landed on his stomach again before a hand fisted in his hair and pulled him to his feet, and he found himself staring into eyes full of mirth and excitement, just the sight of this man made him feel sick, the repeated blows to his stomach weren't helping. Then man sneered at him, before throwing him across the room so his head hit the wall, he curled up again and buried his face in his knees.

"Yami!" Came the sharp snap of the eldest Kaiba's voice, but Yami didn't look up, the man knew he was listening.

"Look at me Yami. See the face of your tormentor, the one who will bring you pain beyond that you could ever have imagined." The man's voice was silky now, and full of mirth, and Yami looked up, glaring at him, before he spat some blood that had gathered in his mouth along with saliva at the face in front of him.

Gozeburo pulled back and stood up, disgusted as he wiped the mess from his face.

"You'll pay for that, you little wretch!" He growled, grabbing a knife off the desk behind him.

Seto glanced over at his younger brother, whose face was turned away, gentle tears of pure fear running down his cheeks. Seto couldn't bare to see his brother like this, and the fact he was in no position to do anything about it didn't really make him feel any better. All attention was drawn back to Yami as his unholy scream rung through the room.

"Why did you come here, Yami? Why bring this on yourself? I wouldn't have done this to Wheeler, believe what you want, but I wouldn't have. So why?" Gozeburo muttered; his voice once again silky as he ruffly pulled Yami's head up from where it'd been resting on his chest and forced the other to look him in the eyes.

"I'm here, the reason is none of your concern." Yami mumbled, ripping his face out of the elder's grip. A few seconds later thought, he wished he'd just said. Terror consumed him as he felt the blade touch his stomach.

"You care to reconsider that answer?" Gozeburo whispered in his ear, but he didn't give his young prisoner time to speak before he carelessly pulled the blade down, ripping through Yami's leather pants, knowing full well that the other wouldn't be wearing anything else underneath. Yami cried out again as the blade grazed sensitive flesh, but as far as he could tell, no serious damage had been done, yet. A soft whimper escaped his lips as he was lifted up by his hair once again and slammed against the wall. He slid down, unable to stand, as his legs were shaky and unstable from the pain and fright he was feeling, but as his knees touched the ground, a foot rammed harshly into his chest stopped him.

Winded and with his lithe frame racked with pain, Yami just wanted it to stop. He would now willingly give any answers that were asked of him, would have begged, but he knew the man who's foot had just left his chest didn't want answers now, he wanted screams of pained torment.


	6. Threats

Heyz! I'm back again! This ficcie is quickly becoming one of my faves, so I hope you're all enjoying it to! I'm sorry I was to lazy to do review replys last chapter, my parents were screaming at me to get off the compu. . But update is here with replies!

Thankyou lovly reviewers! :

BloodMistress: I've already writen a J/S lemon, I have another waiting to be uploaded, and I have the pairings, (if any) for this fic sorted, but I will be writeing another J/S fic, just wait a while! And really glad you like this fic!

Pharaoh Star Yami: Lmao! I'm not gonna kill Yami, yet! I might, might not, but not yet! -Evil grin- I read in someone elses fic that you can't wear underwear under tight leather pants, -points to random writer- It's there fault if I'm wrong! lol. If you liked that chapter, you'll love this one! My evilness goes further! But not that far, yet! -Grins evilly and tryes to decide on her next victem and who's gonna get the ultimate tourture-

* * *

The cold blade of the knife held in Gozeburo's hand touched the side of his thigh and Yami whimpered, that blade was a little close for comfort, but, with the fist of his tormentor griped harshly into the leather of his top, preventing all movement, going anywhere wasn't exactly an option.

"Please" he whimpered, wishing now more than ever that he could still just vanish back to the puzzle and end this. But that was no longer possible, not since he now had a body of his own; a fact which for the first time, he was now cursing.

"What was that? Had enough already Yami? You want me to stop? But I don't want to stop; I find this highly amusing. Incase you hadn't already realized, I love to cause pain. Always have, always will. So don't think begging is going to get you anywhere."

"Gozeburo! You and I both know that it's me you want to be torturing now, so I don't see why you're bothering wasting you time on him when I'm right here! If you want to break me once and for all, you come do that to me! If you can be bothered to get off that fat ass of yours and come over here that is." Seto yelled, he'd seen enough, he knew for a fact Yami wouldn't be able to take all of what his twisted stepfather was about to do to him, but it was still slightly lost to him why he was bringing it on himself.

"Seto! You're mad! Why are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Mokuba shouted from across the room, straining against the guard again.

"I'll have my fun with you later, Seto, So if I were you, I'd enjoy your last pain-free moments while you can." Gozeburo said, standing up and coming right up close to Seto to hiss the last part in his face, before turning back to Yami, who was still kneeling.

"Now, where were we?" Gozeburo simpered with a smirk, looking into pain and terror filled eyes. His smirk intensified as he placed the knife back on his captive's thigh, shifting it gently until it came to rest underneath his cock. Yami whimpered again, nothing but panic filled the small portion of his brain that wasn't filled with pain. This manic couldn't do what he thought he was about to, could he?

"Now Yami, why so scared? I'm not going to kill you."

Yami let his eyes droop closed and whimpered again.

"I might bring you pretty close to death, I might make you wish you were dead, hell, you might kill yourself after I'm done with you! But I don't want my record and hands dirtied with your blood." And with that, Gozeburo slid the knife up the back of Yami's cock, cutting a line about half a centimeter thick along the back, over the tip and up the topside. It took the sensation a few seconds to work it's way past all the other pains Yami was suffering, but when it did, his eyes shot open and his mouth opened in a blood curdling scream of agony. He couldn't take any more! He let his head drop forward again and panted harshly, his eyes now squeezed closed and small, unchecked, whimpers escaped his clenched teeth.

"Now Yami, I think you deserve a little rest, don't you? I'm surprised you're still conscious, the king of games wins again, huh Seto?" Gozeburo turned to smirk at his stepson as he said the last part, and the young brunette's head and shoulders drooped, trust the bastard to bring that up.

Gozeburo pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, taking the half-smoked one from his mouth he rested it on Yami's thigh, taking a drag on the new one as he watched the embers burn there way into the sensitive skin there. The captive screamed again, trying to dislodge the ember from its place where it was slowly burning into his thigh, but really helpless to do anything. With a final yell, his body decided it'd had enough, and his mind slipped into the blissful realms of unconsciousness.

"Now let that be a lesson to all of you! Or more like an example, a preview of what's to come to each and every one of you!" Gozeburo smirked, taping a shaking Mokuba and Kerry on the nose before standing in front of Seto and slapping the brunette harshly across the face.

"Take them away!" He finished over Seto and Tristen's heightened yells of protest and defense of their siblings who were being dragged after them, Mokuba struggling for all he was worth and even biting the guards hand, but all knew there was no escape, all knew they were in deep, deep shit now.


	7. Contemplation

Random babble not needed, Thank you reviewers!

Replies!:

BloodMistress: I had a special requst to write those two chapters, but thanks for reviewing even though you didn't really like it!

Pharaoh Star Yami: This is normal in my line of thought! Will torture all characters more in future! Promise!

* * *

"We are in the deepest shit in existence." Tristen muttered, cradling his sister in his arms and gently stroking her hair.

"We know, so stop stating the obvious." Seto growled, finally stopping his pacing and flopping down next to his brother who was curled in a corner and clung to him as soon as the brunette sat down. It was then there was a soft moan of pain from the other corner of the cell where the guards had thrown Yami.

"Unnh." He moaned, moving slightly as moaning louder in the intense pain that shot through him.

"Are you ok Yami?" Seto said off handedly, wincing slightly at the memory of what his twisted stepfather had done to his fellow duelist.

"As ok as can be expected." Yami grumbled, rubbing his eyes gently and trying to sit up, only to fall back again with a pained yelp.

"Is that what he did to you?" Tristen suddenly said out of the blue, looking up from his sister to the young CEO in they're midst.

"Yes, if you must know." Was the murmured reply as Seto pulled Mokuba a bit closer to him, burying his face in his brother's hair and feeling slightly comforted.

"Seto, do you think he meant it? That he's going to do that to all of us?" Mokuba mumbled, his face pressed into his brother's shoulder.

"I don't know, I really don't know."

"I sincerely hope not! If that basted lays a finger on Kerry, god help me I shall kill him!" Tristen growled, causing his sister to pull into him slightly, feeling her brother's muscles tense and sensing his anger like very few could.

"What's the deal with your sis anyway Tristen?" Mokuba said, turning around in Seto's lap and looking at the pair.

"She was born blind, deaf and dumb, nothing the doctors could do. There was a possibility I would turn out the same. That's why I was abandoned, I failed an eye test and my parents decided that they couldn't deal with two disabled children, so they took Kerry and left. Since we met each other, we've developed our own language, Kerry touches areas on her body to talk to me, and I have to touch areas on her to reply. It's simple enough once you're used to it; but no one else can be bothered to learn, so I'm the only one Kerry can talk to." Tristen nuzzled his face into his sister's neck and she smiled slightly, saying something to him that made her brother smile to as he replied.

"Well, anyone got any idea's on how to get out of here?" Yami said, propping himself up slightly as he spoke, wincing slightly, but getting used to the sensation.

"We're not going to try and escape." Seto said, his face turned from the others, waiting for them to blow and demand why, and just like expected...

"What?! What the hall do you mean, 'we're not going to try and escape'?! You mean we're just going to sit here and wait?! We'll never get out that way! That's how we'll die!"

"Shut up Tristen. Just trust Seto on this one, and besides, I think we'll have enough injuries without you and Seto decapitating each other." Mokuba muttered, stopping Seto in his line of retaliation and explanation.

"Personally, I agree with Mokuba on this one." Yami said, as Tristen opened his mouth to say something else, looking to him for support.

"Fine, you idiots stay here. I'm going." Tristen muttered, helping his sister up and picking her up piggyback style, before pulling a small knife from his pocket and beginning to pick the lock.

"Tristen! Sit down you idiot! Who says he won't go one step further with the next person he gets?! I know you're trying to be big and prove your manhood or something along those lines, but you won't have a manhood to prove if you get caught by that freak!" That stopped the brunette's escape attempt in its tracks, and he sat down with a mumbled 'it was only an idea'.


	8. What To Do?

Replies to my lovely reviewers!

Pharaoh Star Yami: Massive sorry for not updating! I might put more characters in, but I'm not sure, there have to be some free to rescue them! And I'm sorry if the chapters are short, I usually average three pages per chapter, but same are a bit shorter, sorry for that.

BloodMistress: Updated! Glad you found that one more interesting.

"So... Hot..." Tristen muttered, fanning himself. They had been stuck in that little top floor room now for how long they didn't know, but they knew for certain that there was an even smaller chance of escaping from this stuffy little caged office.

They had been moved the day after Yami and the others had arrived, and were now in a small office on the top floor. There was a small cage in this room, which, no surprises, they had been thrown into. The room felt like it was about 45ºC, and getting hotter. No windows were open, the door was locked, and the sunlight was pouring over the whole cage, meaning there was no escape from the heat.

Seto mumbled something and stretched, leaning back against the corner of the cage and sighing.

"How the fuck can you keep that trench coat on?!" Tristen exclaimed, looking at the young CEO who was still wearing everything he had been when they came in. Yami propped himself up on his elbows again and raised an eyebrow at the pacing brunette.

"Tristen, you're making us all hot by pacing around like that, and fanning yourself makes you hotter in the long run as well. Seto can probably stand this sort of heat because he practically spends his life in a top floor office. Now listen to those who know better than you and lie down!"

As Yami had been saying this last part, he'd sat up fully and pulled his leather shirt over his head, leaving him completely naked. He then flopped back on the floor and cracked an eye open to check that Tristen had taken his advice. Said brunette had sat down, propping himself up in a corner in the same manner as Seto, Kerry was lying beside him, and Mokuba beside Seto.

Seto, by this point, had shrugged his coat off; thinking that maybe Tristen had a point; it was making him hotter.

"See! Even Kaiba admits now I was right!" Tristen exclaimed, gesturing at the brunette.

"Oh just give it a rest Tristen! Why does it have to be that you were wrong or right?! Why does it matter if Seto took his coat of?! Why can't you all just accept Seto is who he is and you can't change that? Why can't you see what he's really like inside? Why are you always having a dig, making our life harder, just because you're jealous?" Mokuba shouted, almost crying by the time he'd finished.

Tristen was about to open his mouth to shout a reply, but Kerry tugged at his sleeve and 'said' something that could easily be translated, by Tristen's actions, as 'calm down and shut up', more likely than not in politer terms.

During this time Seto had pulled his little brother down onto the floor and wrapped him up securely in his arms; where the younger boy was crying softly, burying his head in his brother's shoulder.

"You did know you're not exempt from the laws surrounding incestuous relationships don't you Kaiba? You're also not exempt from laws concerning underage..." But Tristen never got to finish his sentence, as a furious Kaiba had pinned him up against the wall, holding him up off the floor by his shirt collar.

"If you even think you're implying what I think you are, you are going to find out I can cause you as much pain as any other individual, only here, I can get away with it. So would you like to clarify to me what it was you meant just then?"

"You're as bad as your step-father." Tristen muttered, spiting in the brunette's face. Seto froze at those words, absent mindedly wiping the spit off his face as he dropped the other boy and took a few steps back, a form of abstract... was that fear, shining in his eyes? Mokuba glared again.

"He is nothing like that sadistic freak!" The younger Kaiba yelled, his glare matching his brother's usual one almost perfectly as he stepped up beside him.

"Well how do you explain that threat then?!" Tristen yelled back, also glaring.

"As that! A threat!"

"Tristen! Cut it out! Why is any of this your business anyway?! Sit down and shut up!" Yami suddenly yelled, his arms still flopped over his face.

"Since when have you sided with him?!"

"Since I have and I want you to shut up! I'm in enough pain without you giving me a headache screaming!" The spiky haired duelist replied, shifting his arms slightly and cracking one eye open to glare at the brown-eyed brunette.

"Oh alright." Tristen finally said in a long suffering voice, plopping himself down on the floor again and flopping back against the bars.

&With the Others&

"I can't believe Yami would sacrifice himself like that." Yugi muttered, snuggling further into the warmth and comfort offered by Ryou, who's lap he was curled in.

"No one's saying he'd dead." The albino murmured gently, hugging his friend softly.

"Well, I'm not one for helping that stuck up Pharaohs, but if you're all so worried, why are we just sat around here doing nothing?" Ryou's yami, Bakura, muttered sitting forward in the seta he'd been lounging in.

"Maybe because the last time we tried that, Seto and Tristen got caught." Joey frowned. He couldn't believe the white haired thief was suggesting that they try breaking in! Not after what had already happened.

"I didn't mean get half the town to start a riot! I meant sneak in, let them out, sneak out again. As in no one will know until it's too late!"

"Stop having a go! My idea was good! At the time... Even Seto went along with it! Come on! It couldn't have been that bad!"

"It was stupid. It was the idea of a mindless buffoon." Bakura said icily,

"Quit it! I didn't know they would be found!"

"It wasn't just them, Joey, look at this." Malik muttered, tossing his paper at the blonde, a solemn expression on his face.

"A total of one hundred and fifty plus people were caught then."

"It doesn't say that anywhere! This article ain't even about the protest!" Joey shouted waving the article in front of the Egyptian's face.

"No, but anyone with a brain can realize that over a hundred and fifty people all going missing on the day of that protest means they were all caught."

"This means they're all in Gozeburo's clutches." Marik growled. He remembered Seto's sadistic step-father, even if he'd only seen him momentarily. Since then he'd leant more about him from listening to the stories of the others.

"Anyway, back to my idea, who's with me?" Bakura glared, standing up.

"Wait a minute 'Kura. We have to think about this, you'll need to know the inside layout of the building and where the security cameras are so you don't get caught." Ryou said matter-of-factly, making the spirit pause, think and drop back in his seat again.

"Suppose." He muttered.


	9. 

"I still say brute force will be better than trying to sneak around unprepared." Malik growled after over an hour's discussion.

"And I still say we will never win in a fight against them, so we need to sneak in, it doesn't mean we can't be prepared though." Ryou said carefully, moving around in his yami's lap – where he was now sat.

"Got it!" Yugi suddenly yelped triumphantly, grabbing whatever it was he'd just printed from the shops computer and handing it to Bakura. "Is that what you need?"

The spirit eyed the print out, his sharp eyes scanning the page quickly before he nodded.

"Where'd you get this?" He growled, finally looking up from what the others could now see was a map of the inside layout of the White House, complete with secret passages, that seemed to be in abundance, and marked security cameras and security access points. It also had some gun-points marked, part of the buildings defence.

"You can find pretty much anything on the net, and with all the people missing and all the protesters still active and uncaught, maps and security data's flying all over the net, just a simple search is coming up with hundreds of results now, but I thought that was the best, I just hope it's the most accurate."

Marik slipped off the counter he'd been sat on and walked over to look at the map over Bakura's shoulders, Malik joining him as they began to discuss plans.

Seto's eyes shot open and his head flicked back, a haunted scream being ripped from his throat as the spiked whip crashed over his sensitive flesh once again, malicious laughter filling the air.

"You'll beg yet, Seto, you'll beg." Gozeburo said, his voice barely audible as he laughed again, landing the whip harshly, over and over, tearing screams from the brunette's helpless mouth, his cries slowly deteriorating, weakening into wretched sobs as the pain continued to assail his senses, consuming his being.

They were alone, just the two of them. That sick, sadistic bastard; and Seto. The brunette knew, however, that there were plenty of guards around, so, once again, escape wasn't an option; it never was with Gozeburo, he knew that all to well. It was either grit and bear it, or let yourself withdraw into insanity, and Seto wasn't about to let that happen.

"You know what." Gozeburo mussed, stopping his harsh assault for a moment, watching as Seto's body went limp, his frame collapsed against the wall, head drooped as he hung limp in the shackles holding him off the floor. The stiff pain in his shoulders and arms would have been, under any other circumstances, high enough to make it register in his mind, but right now, the burning, bleeding gashes along his lower stomach and upper thighs were providing more than enough pain to make ignoring the stiffness an easy task. "I don't think I'm going to get to you this way. I think I need to target your one weakness, Seto."

The teen cracked one pain-hazed eye open a slit to glare at his stepfather.

"Touch him and the next chance I get I'll kill you, and mark my words, I will make sure you die painfully, and in such a way you won't be coming back again."

"But I won't give you the chance to do that, you'll be in a mental institute before you get a chance to touch me you little, naïve brat."

"No matter what you do, you won't break me." Seto whispered, though he knew it was false, his step-father could very easily get what he wanted from Seto, he could very easily make the teen beg for death, and that thought sent shivers through the brunette's frame, the thought that, if Gozeburo dared to do what Seto was sure he would, he could have the brunette begging for him to just end everything, so he didn't have to see that he'd failed. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he kept fighting, his one weakness, which Gozeburo knew all too well, was wide open now. There was nothing Seto could do. Nothing.

"We'll see, you just wait here." The eldest smirked, grabbing Seto's chin and kissing him roughly before he turned and left.

"Why does this have to happen Yami? What did we all do so wrong?" Mokuba whispered to the spirit who's lap he was currently curled in, despite the heat. Yami shook his head, gently running his hands over the frightened boy's back, what could he say in answer to that? Nothing that would help. Well, he couldn't even say his old thoughts now, not after what had happened this morning. The only reason Seto was with that bastard now, was that he hadn't wanted to let Yami get hurt again, he seemed sure that this was all his fault, though Yami couldn't see how it could be, if it came to blaming anyone, it was their own faults for going along with Joey. But what had surprised Yami, was the fact that Tristen and Seto seemed to have changed rolls, whereas it was usually Seto who cared for no one other than himself and his sibling, and Tristen who'd willingly sacrifice himself for a friend, it now seemed the other way round. Though Yami wasn't sure why Seto was bringing the torture upon himself for his rival, unless he was still trying to prove he was better than Yami in some odd way, but it still didn't make sense.

Yami thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps down the hall outside their room. Tristen and Kerry were asleep at the moment, not that it really mattered, and Mokuba had crawled over to Yami, needing the support of the dependable spirit now his brother wasn't here. What had made it worse for the youngest though; was that Gozeburo had only taken Seto to the room next to the one they were trapped in, so his screams had been easy for the distraught Mokuba to hear.

The door was push open, and Mokuba instantly shrank back into Yami's chest, shaking lightly after seeing his step-father in the doorway.

"Mokuba, why don't you come see your brother?" Gozeburo said, voice dripping with a twisted delight. Yami growled lightly, given half the chance that man would be worse than dead if left to Yami, but of course, things were left to Gozeburo here, especially as the twisted freak had taken Yami's puzzle, meaning the spirit no longer had the comfort of his hikari's presence at the end of their link, even if it always was silent these days.

"I don't want to." Mokuba whispered then, burying his face further into Yami's shoulder. "Please, please don't make me see him like that."

"But you always seemed to want to see him after I'd finished. Yes Mokuba, I know how you used to hide in the suits of armour and wait for me to leave, then run in to comfort him, what's changed? Why don't you want to see him now?"

"Because... because..."

"Because you're scared? Because you fear the sight will make you sick? You fear it'll break his spirit to see you frightened and scared because of him?"

Mokuba whimpered, clinging to Yami a little tighter, so the spirit decided to step in, Mokuba was traumatised enough without Gozeburo adding to it, again.

"He said he didn't want to, so why do you keep bugging us?" Yami growled, not looking at the hated man in front of him.

"But his brother's asking after him, I was only passing on the message." Gozeburo simpered, the sickeningly sweet tone fooling no one, or so would be expected.

"Seto asked for me?" Mokuba whispered, looking up from Yami's chest. Gozeburo nodded, smirking evilly as the raven haired boy slowly got up and walked to the door, following the eldest Kaiba out.

Seto sighed lightly, wincing as his chest heaved; he hoped Mokuba had more sense than to follow his stepfather back in here, but, his hopes were shattered as the door opened, admitting Gozeburo, and, Seto's raven haired younger brother. The brunette sighed again, before hitching a small, brave smile onto his tortured face as he looked at Mokuba.

"You wanted to see me?" Mokuba whispered, averting his eyes from his brother's beaten body as he took a few tentative steps forward. Seto blinked lightly, what?

"I didn't ask for you." Seto frowned, before he growled at his stepfather; of course, Mokuba had more sense than to just follow Gozeburo, so the twisted bastard had worked out the only way to get him to come.

Mokuba's tentative hand then rested on his shoulder, and Seto couldn't help but shudder lightly at the touch, purely cause he hadn't been expecting it, the soft fingers ghosting his burning skin.

"Are you... will you be ok?"

The brunette nodded in response to his brother's question, before he gently pulled the smaller boy to his chest, hugging him softly. Mokuba pulled away a little, the elder realising the problem as his brother averted his gaze again, a soft blush tinting his cheeks.

Gozeburo smirked, suddenly knowing what would break them both once and for all, drive them apart through fear and shame...


	10. Breaking and Entering

Well... update is quicker than usual... Hides I'll do reviews at the bottom...

"So we're agreed, me, Malik and Marik will enter through this ventilation shaft, then, when this camera's scanning the opposite side of the hall, we'll move behind this tapestry, through this passage, then down this hallway, into this passage, down these maintenance shafts, through this door, then into this control room. From there we'll find where're they're imprisoned, disable the camera's through the quickest route, then bust them out and make a break for it. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded in response to Bakura's explanation, but Ryou frowned,

"'Kura, those CCTV cams'll be password protected, and the control room won't be empty, and once the cameras are disabled, someone'll come to check why."

"That's why you're coming with us. You know about security system's, don't you? Didn't you work in your uncle's place at some point?"

Ryou flushed a little, "I can't use what I learnt there to break into the White House!"

"Yes you can, and if you want to get them out, you will." Marik growled, all three of the Egyptians glaring at the little albino, who shrank back a few steps, before he shook himself and resumed his stand.

"I refuse to break the law, regardless of... of anything! I appreciate this may be the only way we can save them, but leave me out of it!" Ryou huffed, folding his arms defiantly.

"Ryou." Bakura growled, glaring at his hikari as he advanced on him, "If you don't do this, I'll make sure you can't do anything else for several months; and believe me, Ryou, you know I don't go back on my word, I will make you regret your life."

Ryou gulped a little, holding his yami's gaze only for a few seconds, before he folded.

"Hai." He muttered, watching his trainers, feeling his yami's gaze burning the back of his head.

"Yes what, Ryou? You'll do this or not?"

Ryou nodded best he could with his chin on his chest, "Hai, I'll do it."

"That's better." Bakura smirked, stepping back and glancing round the room, "Any more objections?"

No one moved, aside form shaking their heads hurriedly.

"Good, let's get moving then."

"Fuck him."

"Go to hell you sick bastard!"

"You know you don't have a choice you little brat!"

"I have a choice as long as I live!"

"That's true, but you know, I'm doing you both a favour here, would you rather I did that to him?" Gozeburo's tone was quiet now, but still dripping with a malicious pleasure, he knew what the answer would be; it was all too easy to bend his stepson to his will when his brother was involved. And just as expected...

Seto turned to look at his brother, who's face was turned away, shadowed by his soft, graceful bangs... _'I can't... I can't do that to him...but then...if I don't...he'll... but will he understand why...? He knows I'd never do anything to hurt him... but I will hurt him... he won't know why unless he knows the alternative, but I'm not willing to let that happen to him...' _

"Just do it, Seto. I'd rather you than him." Mokuba whispered, still keeping his head turned away to hide the small, silent tears about to streak his face.

"But I..."

"You heard your brother, Seto, so why don't you comply to his wishes?"

Seto simply glared. It was one thing having to do this, it was another having this bastard watching and something different again for him to make out that Mokuba actually **wanted** it; and then there was the fact that Gozeburo would probably get him locked away on a charge of child molestation if he ever let him go. But on the other hand, if Seto left his stepfather to do as he wished to Mokuba, Seto knew he would never be able to forgive himself, and Mokuba would always blame him, even if he never said it; that alone was what decided it for Seto, his brother's rejection would be worse for him than any prison sentence, but then again, if he went to prison, Mokuba's life would be scared permanently, not that it wouldn't be otherwise. Seto's mind was in turmoil as he tried his hardest to get his head round what would be the better solution in the long run, finally, he decided that, all in all, letting Gozeburo have his way would be worse; there wasn't even solid proof that his stepfather would even try to put him in prison, and if he did... well, the brunette decided he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

"So are we all set?" Bakura asked, looking over his three companions. Ryou was shifting around, his hair tied back neatly to prevent it getting in the way when he had to work quickly on the cameras. Malik and Marik were stood just behind him, preventing the smallest from bolting, their small daggers barely visible, tucked inside their jackets, their hands resting on assault rifles. Bakura was holding a small bag containing flash grenades he'd stolen a few hours before on the way to the White House, a dagger also resting in it's sheath on his hip, a pistol in his other hand. Ok, so it may look like overkill, but they **_were_** about to break into the White House, and it **_was_** swarming with guards and security systems, more so than usual Bakura suspected; better to be safe than sorry anyway.

The group was currently stood in the shadows at the back of the building, just out of sight of a security cam, doing last minute checks before they entered; they were not going to get half way in the realise they were missing something.

Heh... ok, I'm evil. Holds up hands in defence/surrender Time to reply to reviews! I can't remember if I replied last chapter or not, I dun think so, so I'm gonna reply to them here!

Chapter 8 Reply:

Pharaoh Star Yami: Yup! They're gonna try and break in! P Pretty obvious now you've read this... but oh well Sweatdrops I'm wondering how interesting those chapters will be though... beta for me? Puppy eyes You'll get to read pretty much the whole fic before it's posted...

Please people; this lack of reviews is really depressing me. I spend hours of my free time writing; hours that I could be spending revising so I'm not having to cheat on some of my no-longer-important-subject tests! Or I could spend the time finishing Kingdom Hearts! Or actually spending time with my family! ...No, wait, scrap the last one; that wouldn't work... Either was; **_PLEASE_** review! All you have to do is click the little button and write a few lines! ;; Please... Puppy eyes


	11. The Rescue: Part 1

**Well I suck don't I? >.> I need to start updateing like I used to; I've just had a lot on my mind and it's been one thing after the other and any free time I've had's been filled by writers block. -.- I really am sorry people, I do mean it, and updates will hopefully start again now. Needs to get back into the habit of updateing when she can **

Bakura's group nodded, Ryou almost shaking; he couldn't believe he was about to do this, even if it was to save his friends...

"Lets get going then." Bakura muttered as he walked over to the ventilation shaft they were using to gain entrance. Pulling the cover away with surprising ease, the spirit hoisted himself up a little to get a look at the shaft, finding it to be a comfortable size for the group to crawl along on their stomachs. Dropping down again, Bakura motioned Malik forward, helping the boy up before climbing up himself, Marik pushing Ryou up in front of him, then bringing up the rear.

The crawl along the shaft was uneventful, and it wasn't long before Malik's sharp eyes were watching the first obstacle: the security camera, there and scanning as the map they'd acquired showed.

"Why can't he just shoot it so we don't all have to sneak by?" Marik growled, his voice echoing off the sides of the flimsy shaft they were now lying in.

"Because if he shoots it it'll set alarms off." Ryou explained before his yami could start shouting at Marik for his stupidity. The Egyptian spirit nodded in understanding, before there was a clang and Malik jumped down, running across the hall and slipping easily behind the tapestry, into the secret passage. Bakura's hawk-like eyes were the next to fix on the camera, almost burning into it, before he too darted across the hall and disappeared.

After Ryou and Marik had joined them, the group set off down the murky passage, eyes straining against the gloom.

"We should have brought a torch." Marik grumbled as he stumbled again, almost falling. Bakura simply glared, he was thinking the same, but agreeing would mean admitting he'd overlooked something.

"I can see fine." he lied "Just 'cause you're going blind..."

After the tunnel, the four had to run along a corridor, out in the open; but, surprisingly, this seemed to be one of the few places without cameras. They soon found out why.

It was Bakura who spotted it first, the tiny, almost invisible port on the wall. He motioned the others to stop, then scanned over the rest of the hall, before he whispered to his group "They're lasers. You see the ports all along these walls? If we cross one of the beams, it'll set off the laser. I'm not sure how much damage they'll do, but I don't want to find out; so watch where you're walking, they won't just be below you, check everywhere before you move." He waited for a nod from the rest of the group, and then stepped over the path of the first sensor. In any other situation, they would've looked comical, stepping over and ducking under things that couldn't be seen, but this wasn't any other situation.

"And there was me thinking this would be the easy part." Malik grumbled as he almost fell, grabbing at the wall to steady himself before stepping over the last sensor.

"If it looks easy it's likely to be hard." Bakura grumbled, consulting the map before darting behind another tapestry, down the passage presented, and into a stockroom near the exit.

"That shaft should be around here somewhere..." Bakura mussed, before he heard a small creak behind him and turned to see Malik holding up what looked like a drain cover, looking questioningly to the hole he'd uncovered.

"This what we're looking for?"

The albino spirit didn't answer as he stalked over and dropped down the hole, grabbing the ladder to prevent falling to his death.

"Know-it-all show off" Malik grumbled, following the Egyptian down the shaft.

Ryou could feel himself wincing every time his foot made a light 'clink' upon contact with the metal rungs of the ladder he was descending. He was sure they were making way too much noise; it was a miracle they hadn't been caught yet! But then again... maybe Gozaburo knew about them, and was just letting them think they were winning...?

Bakura slid down the last of the ladder and pressed his ear to the door next to him, trying to get an idea of the number of people he would end up killing; not that he minded, but he doubted the law would be very happy if they ever caught up with him, and neither would Ryou. The only reason he worried about his hikari was that he knew that too much blood shed would cause the younger's nerve to fail him, and so he would be unable to perform the task required of him.

"You guys all ready? Cause I'm about to open this door and throw a flash or two out, give us a few more seconds and a chance to get into a better position."

The group all nodded, and Bakura turned back to the door, his hand on the handle, a flash grenade ready in his free hand.

"Three, two, one, go!" The spirit pulled the pin out with his teeth, throwing the door open and chucking the grenade out into the hallway; several surprised yells told the group they were in for a fight, and the Egyptians could easily count seven stunned figures darting round corners, pistols in their hands as the group shot out form their hiding place and flattened against walls, shooting a few shots to show they were armed. Meanwhile, Ryou had sprinted across the hallway into the control room, Malik at his heals to guard the door.

"You know what you're doing Ryou?" The Egyptian asked, firing at a guard foolish enough to try to run for the control room.

"It's quite an old model, but it's been updated so much... how long can you give me!"

"'Kura! How long we got!"

"Five, ten minutes? Just tell the little rat to hurry up!"

Malik didn't need to relay the message, Ryou had heard, and was now typing away at a computer station so fast his hands were almost a blur over the keys; his eyes fixed on the screen as line after line of data flashed past.

Ryou had managed to get the computer to display a breakdown of the system, and once he had the relevant point in this data, he could begin to fiddle with the program; fooling the machine into thinking he knew the security passwords; and while he was at it, he would make a decoy program; which would show everything as normal, allowing Ryou to easily disable the cameras and security without any main control rooms knowing anything about it. To do this, Ryou had to use another computer already under his control; that's where his palm top came in.

Quickly linking the little computer, Ryou began to make the decoy program, and soon had it running; not long after, his sharp eyes caught sight of the data path - and soon file - he needed.

C:WINDOWSsystem32odbcad32

Quickly hijacking the file; Ryou set to work gaining access to the protected data inside; data that would allow him to control data flow in and out of the terminal he was working with.

A mere two minutes later Ryou had the decoy program running fully and the computer terminal under his control, soon after, he had the security system's main data flashing before him; the CCTV images flickering lightly in the background. Bakura darted into the room a second later, Marik going to help his hikari at the door as Ryou quickly disabled the cameras Bakura indicated.

Once the system was modified to Bakura's specifications and the images supposedly originating from the CCTV network were entered, Ryou transferred the program from his palm top to the main system via a floppy disc and set it to run; then they left, darting down the now clear rout and soon reaching the room their friends were locked in.


	12. The Rescue END

Marik took no time in ramming into the door now in their way, and soon had it open. A quick glance showed them they had the right room; Tristan was sat in one corner with a girl none of the rescuers had seen before, and Seto was in another, his brother curled tightly to his chest, both of them crying hard while Yami tried to comfort the elder of the brothers.

"What in the...?" Malik muttered; causing the prisoners to finally turn their shocked gazes to the door.

"I'm just thinking the same." Tristan frowned.

"We can explain later! Just get out of there and follow Malik and Ryou, me and Marik'll cover."

Seto nodded and got to his feet, his brother still in his arms, Tristan lifting his sister into a piggy back and also standing up, Yami; who'd somehow managed to find some clothes, also rising as they all headed quickly for the door, following Malik as he led them through the maze that was the inside of the White House.

Gunshots echoed behind them, soon followed by a flash of white light and running footsteps as the two Egyptian spirits caught up with them.

"Come on! Hurry up you idiots! Do you want to be caught again!" Bakura barked, the group speeding up a little and running down the stairs after their guides, the Egyptians sliding gracefully down the banisters and the others sprinting after them; taking the steps two at a time.

As they neared the bottom, they could clearly hear shouts and running footsteps, but Bakura didn't slow; he simply chucked a flash grenade over the banister and kept going, the lack of surprised yells or stumbling was apparent though; surely if those people'd been running around, they would've tripped or run into each other if they suddenly and unexpectedly couldn't see? The albino sprit was more shocked though, when several rounds of gunfire shot past him, and he cried out a little as a bullet grazed his elbow, hearing yells from around him as his group dropping to the floor at Seto's yell, heavy thumps as people dropped off the banisters, rolling to the floor.

"Shit! Ryou! I though you had this sorted! How could they know we were here!"

"I didn't know we were taking this route! I thought we were going back the way we came!"

"I thought you stopped the cams transmitting!"

"Only through the route you said! It was Malik who took us this way anyway! He wouldn't listen when I was yelling that these cams weren't out!"

"Dammit! Malik you idiot!"

"Don't blame me!" The Egyptian hikari shouted in defence, crawling up a few steps to get to the pair, "I was actually thinking when I went this way! You do realise we would never have got back the other way don't you! There's no way Kaiba and Tristan could get through the way we came when they're carrying people!"

"Guys, hate to interrupt, but they're coming up here!" Yami shouted, grabbing Bakura's pistol and firing at the guards, his shots were well aimed, but did nothing against the guards armour. "We need to move, now!"

"This way!" Marik shouted; jumping up and making a dash down the rest of the flight of stairs they were on and through the double doors, out onto the corridor of the second floor, the rest following one at a time, all making it eventually.

"OK, smart-ass, what do we do now?" Bakura growled; Marik taking control was not in the deal.

"Well you stop insulting me for a start! If we'd stayed there we would've been caught!"

"We'll still be caught here!"

"So where the fuck do you-" Bakura started, only to be cut off by a loud car horn from outside; Ryou ran to the window and looked out, yelling with glee, before running to the nearest window that could be opened and easily picking the lock, throwing it open before he stuck his head out and looked down. Before anyone else could say or do anything, the albino had pulled himself back inside, and then jumped nimbly out of the window. Several yells of shock were heard, first from inside, then from below them, underneath the open window. Malik went over to look, and also yelled with excitement as he saw the wide ledge below the window, which you could easily drop onto, and then could drop down from to the ground, then it was only a few feet to the pick up truck Joey was waving to them from.

Not even two minutes later, the group were sat in the truck, albeit with no seatbelts and half of them riding on the back, but they were speeding away. Motorbikes were swerving through the traffic behind them; forcing Joey's almost suicidal driving. The truck wheeled onto it's right wheels as it hit the pavement harshly, avoiding a lamp post by centimetres and a oil truck by even less.

"Fuck it! Joey! Stop trying to kill us!" Tristen yelled as he grabbed the side of the truck to stop himself falling, his other arm wrapped tightly round his sister.

"You wanna drive!" The blonde yelled back, heeding Ryou's frightened yell just in time to swing the truck across the middle of the street and down the road on the right of the crossing they'd just reached, avoiding a black car speeding at them from the other direction.

Joey pulled the truck across the path of a motorbike that had come round another way to block them, and heard with satisfaction, the screech of skidding rubber and the loud crash as the bike was flung into a telephone pole by the force of the swerve it's driver had been forced to make in an attempt to save himself. The truck banked again as Joey righted it from the swerve, Malik leaning over the side and grinning, waving the famous V salute at the pile of now burning wreckage, before slipping back against the other wall, next to Bakura who was smirking.

"How many more d'ya recon followed you guys!" Joey yelled from the driver's seat, checking his mirror to see two more bikes close on their tail.

"I'm guessing about four at first, but they'll send more!" Ryou yelled over the noise, crying in shock as he was flung against the opposite 'wall' of the side of the truck.

"Gotcha!" The blonde yelled back, swerving again and heading straight for the end of the pier.

"What the fuck are you doing Wheeler! You're gonna drive us off the edge at this rate!"

"I know Kaiba! Shut the fuck up and get ready to jump!"

"What!" Was the cry from his companions, but the blonde wasn't listening as he slowed a little to let the bikes catch up, before stamping on the accelerator as he threw himself from the window.

Cries of fright and confusion were heard as Bakura grabbed his frozen hikari and vaulted over the side of the truck, Malik and Marik following suit as the three landed easily on the sidewalk, Tristen and his sister rolling next to them, and Kaiba landing with a flourish next to Joey; his brother held protectively against him, Yami landing next to him a second or two later.

They heard the bikes' breaks squeal as their riders tried to avoid the end of the pier, but soon after, two resounding splashes followed the louder crash of the now-sinking truck.

They paused for a few seconds; waiting for reality to sink in.

Kaiba was the first to straighten, letting go of Mokuba as he did, shooting a glare at Tristen who glared back while checking his sister was ok. The others checked themselves for injuries, but aside from being a bit shaken, and Malik's body aching from his harsh landing, they all seemed ok.

Aside from Joey that is. The blonde was curled on the floor, clutching at his bleeding left shoulder and biting back his tears. When he'd launched himself, he hadn't thought about the affect the speed of the truck would have on his landing, and had consequently landed with his full weight on the back of his shoulder.

Kaiba sighed, muttering a quick 'stupid mutt' before crouching down beside the blonde and rolling him off his injured shoulder. Ryou was the next to almost skid down beside the blonde, and the little albino instantly shivered and looked away from the sight.

A lot of the skin had been ripped away from the blonde's shoulder, exposing the bone, which was obviously broken.

"He'll need medical treatment" Marik said unhelpfully, looking with what was almost interest at the wound.

"No shit!" Tristen exclaimed, going to help his friend up by his un-injured arm.

"Idiots, you think we can just walk into a hospital after what we've just done?"

"But it was all Gozeburo's fault!" Tristen exclaimed, looking in disbelief at the taller brunette.

"Maybe that's how we see it, but that's what the authorities will say, right Kaiba?" Ryou said quietly, averting his eyes from his friend as he spoke.

The brunette simply nodded and looked round for Yami, who was trying to un-stiffen himself; wincing a little every now and then.

"Yami? Can't you use your shadow magic on him?" Seto said, a light growl in his voice. The ancient pharaoh looked up and flinched as he saw Joey's shoulder. He quickly composed himself, however, and walked over to the injured blonde, who's face was buried into Tristen's shoulder, his breaths quick from the pain.

Yami nodded after looking the wound over a little. He stood back, and placed his hand flat just above the wound, closing his eyes.

The pharaoh began to glow a light purple after a few seconds, and the group watched in wonder as the bones bound themselves back together and the skin grew over the injury. Once the wound was fixed, Yami dropped to his knees, panting as he tried to regain his strength.

"Yami! Yami! What on earth happened! Are you ok! Kami-sama, I'm so glad you're alive!" The tri-haired teen wasn't given chance to look up as his sobbing hikari grabbed him in a crushing hug, crying against his back. "Yami..."

"It's ok Yugi; I'm not hurt." Yami lied easily.

The younger nodded, stepping back to allow his dark up and wiping at his eyes to erase the tears.

"What happened to you all!"

Yami shifted his weight a little and looked away, and Seto suddenly found his phone very interesting, while Tristen was 'talking' to his sister.

"I think maybe it'd be best to get off the street Yugi..." Ryou said; looking shiftily at the wreckage and then the pier.

"Why?"

"Long story."

"We'll explain back at the game shop." The youngest Egyptian answered, walking off; the others following in pairs and groups as the sun set over the water behind them.

END


End file.
